


Political Virginity

by bunnybrook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Sort of, Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Assault, it's a forced kiss I just want to warn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: Sex is about power and control for Nations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really at all what I wanted it to b anyway. just read the first chapter is you're looking for smut. I know about every single historical inaccuracy here its OK.

Alfred was surprised at how easily he got to be alone with Francis, especially after how his boss had gotten his wife to dress Alfred up so nicely, brushed his hair back and forced him into britches and shoes. He had bounced his legs through dinner, the first to finish eating. He hated business like this, welcoming guests and being polite. When he’d asked if he could take Francis back in his room he’d expected a stern ‘No’ but instead his boss looked relieved and let them go.

Alfred was bouncing on his feet, running with Francis through the house. Francis was older than him and much more mature. He moved with an elegance that Alfred found intimidating, especially when he compared it to his own childish way of moving.

When he got to his room he closed the door behind them and immediately took his shoes and coat off, throwing them in the corner. Francis watched him and quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re being so forward,” he laughed. He took his coat off as well, folding it and setting it down on the dresser in the corner.

“Forward about what?” Alfred asked, grinning. He plopped down on his bed. Francis sat next to him and placed a hand on his thigh, high in his lap, almost on his stomach. Alfred looked at Francis. “What are you doing?”

Francis rolled his eyes. He puckered his lips and leaned forward. Alfred didn’t know what to do other than let Francis kiss him. It was only for a few seconds, Francis pulled away almost immediately.

“America, what’s wrong? Have you never done anything like this before?” he said. “I thought you were asking for this when you asked me to your room.”

“Huh?” Alfred said. He was still grinning, his confusion coming out on his face as bewildered joy. His insides were churning.

Francis sighed. He reached behind his head to undo the ribbon holding his hair into a braid. When his hair came loose it was wavier than usual from being pulled back for so long. If it weren’t for the small bit of facial hair Francis kept, Alfred would have thought he was a woman. Maybe that would make this easier.

“We’re going to have sex,” Francis said. There wasn’t an offer there, no consideration for Alfred’s feelings. It was going to happen.

“Right,” he said. Alfred didn’t make any move to do anything. Francis sighed.

“Do you even know what to do?” he said.

“Not with a man,” Alfred mumbled.

“Are you a virgin?”

Alfred stood, offended. He didn’t know what to say to that. Francis was down to his only his breeches. He still had his back to his shoulder. Alfred felt like grabbing him, hitting him, but Francis turned on his own to face Alfred. Unwillingly, his eyes glossed down Francis’s body. He was gorgeous. His collar bones were prominent, he wasn’t thin enough to look unhealthy but Alfred could see the structure of his skeleton with how Francis stood. His chest was hairy enough for it to be noticeable, not overwhelming. All his hair was light colored and looked so  _ soft.  _ Below that, then. Sturdy ribs, subtle hip bones. A trail of hair leading to…

Alfred swallowed, seeing the bulge in Francis’s breeches. He felt his own dick twitch. He sat back down, the urge to fight suddenly gone from him. Francis looked Alfred up and down and laughed. He made eye contact and slowly removed his last article of clothing, stepping out of it. Alfred broke eye contact to look at Francis’s cock. It was red. Hard.

Francis stepped towards Alfred, putting his knee in between Alfred’s legs, forcing himself to wriggle until he was farther back on the bed. Francis kept pushing him back until he could easily push Alfred over to lay on his back, trapping him against the mattress.

“Are you a virgin?” he repeated.

Alfred tried to imagine how he looked from an outside perspective. He saw himself, only a bit taller than Francis, broader and thicker, being held down by Francis. It was lewd. He tried to force himself back into his body, to look up at what was happening but he saw Francis there still, his clear blue eyes shining, his hair falling around his face, not quite long enough to reach Alfred’s skin. He smelled like roses.

“Yeah,” Alfred finally answered. “I am.”

France laughed, nasal but still deep in intonation. “That’s lovely. You’re a gem, America.” Alfred could feel Francis’s knee still rubbing into him. He was getting hard from it. He opened his mouth to breathe.

“Not for long,” Francis teased.

“Oh,” Alfred said. Then, “ _ Oh _ ,” as Francis lowered his head to bite at Alfred’s neck. He was squirming already, wrapping his arms around Francis’s body and puling him close. The pleaurse tingled through his body, he felt the way his clothes rubbed against his skin, his nails digging into Francis’s back gathering skin beneath them.

Francis’s wrist was twisted between him and Alfred’s bodies. Alfred barely noticed him working Alfred’s pants down until Francis was off him, pulling them down the rest of the way. He had to lift himself off the bed to help. Did this seem like he wanted it? He didn’t know the answer to himself.

He felt Francis push his shirt up to bunch right under his armpits. Most of him was exposed now. There was a loud clunk, then a muttered swear.

Alfred craned his head, not wanting to sit up and accept the situation. “Are you okay?”

“Fell too hard,” Francis replied simply. Alfred pushed himself up just enough to see Francis pulling back his foreskin and kissing the tip of his cock. Alfred gasped, unable to help himself. “You’re so sensitive.”

“Uh,” Alfred said. “Sorry.” The word was moaned out, Francis had run his tongue from the base to the tip of Alfred’s cock.

“It’s charming,” Francis said. “You’re so young.”

Alfred could only imagine what was happening down there. He could feel it, Francis holding his cock so he could get his lips around it. Then his lips, velvet soft. His tongue was strong, pushing against Alfred’s cock, not pliant the way Alfred thought it would be. Alfred couldn’t keep his eyes open, the arousal was blinding. He felt Francis’s hand grab his thigh to steady himself, nails digging into his skin. He was trying to stay quiet and stoic, maybe it would make him seem cooler, but the light scratching on his tender flesh was too much. He moaned and grabbed the sheets on the bed beneath him.

He heard Francis choke, pull away and mutter, “Fuck.”

“Huh?” Alfred said. He opened his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position without thinking. He saw Francis on the floor, eyes closed as he caught his breath, lips red and swollen, wet with spit. His hair was tousled. His cheeks were flushed. Alfred felt his cock twitch in Francis’s hands. At that, Francis opened his eyes.

“Having fun?” he asked.

Alfred could just nod. Francis squeezed Alfred’s cock and Alfred moaned again, his eyes slipping closed.

“Oh you  _ are _ a virgin,” Francis giggled.

“S-sorry,” Alfred said again.

He could feel teeth when Francis went back down on him, but it was only for a moment. He jolted at it but Francis rubbed his thumb on Alfred’s leg and soothed him. He could feel his orgasm building fast this time. Shaky, he put his hands on Francis’s head, careful not to pull his hair. It was easy to tangle his fingers in it. It was soft.

Alfred opened his eyes to see how Francis was doing and the sight was just too much. Alfred tried to catch his breath but he couldn’t manage it. He pushed down on Francis’s head and felt him choke. He couldn’t process it through the tightening of his stomach, the overwhelming pleasure as he came.

He heard Francis choke again and realized what he was doing. He gasped in terror, his hands moving from Francis’s head to cover his face.

“I’m sorry,” Alfred said. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Francis straightened out, checked to see how close some sort of handkerchief was and, seeing his piles of clothes across the room, rolled his eyes and made the decision to swallow.

“Not hurt,” he said. “But even masters at oral have their limits.” He was still smiling so Alfred relaxed. Francis stood and stretched. Alfred could see bruises forming on his knees from when he’d fallen. He could also see Francis was very hard.

Alfred moved so he was sitting at the head of the bed. Francis sat in front of him, cross legged. Alfred couldn’t think of what to say, he just sat with his mouth half open, trying to put his thoughts together.

“You looked  _ so  _ fucked out,” Francis said. He sighed and lay down, propping himself up and looking at Alfred. Alfred glanced at Francis’s erection. Francis caught the look and chuckled. “I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. This was all about getting you off.”

“What?” Alfred said.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough,” Francis promised. He patted the bed next to him. “Lay with me.”

Alfred didn’t want to disappoint so he did. He curled in on himself. His body was exhausted, he couldn’t even begin to think about what had just happened. When he closed his eyes, he saw Francis’s bright eyes, his pink lips. He heard Francis shuffling beside him, getting comfortable.

“Christ,” Francis mumbled. Alfred heard the sound of skin on skin, then.

“Are you…?” he asked, not opening his eyes.

“Do  _ you _ want to do it?” Francis snapped. Alfred made himself smaller and didn’t answer. Reality was setting in. The sound of Francis swallowing echoed through his head. Was this okay? What would happen if someone found out? The image of Alfred’s hands being hit with a ruler until he couldn’t move them, getting locked up the way he heard misbehaving kids in normal houses did. But he wasn’t a kid, right? He was a nation and he was old enough to have sex like this. To lose his virginity. No one  _ had _ to know.

Alfred wasn’t sure how long passed from the last time he opened his mouth to speak but eventually he heard Francis sigh and felt him relax. Francis nudged him.

“America? Are you awake?”

Alfred rolled over and nodded. Francis brought his hand up between them, sticky with semen.

“Open up,” he said with a smile. Francis always had some cheery quirk to his lips but Alfred could only see malintent in this expression. He’d never seen a look like that on Francis’s face before. Not knowing what else to do, he opened his mouth and let Francis put his fingers inside. “If I had to swallow, so do you.”

Alfred tried not to think about the taste. He licked Francis’s palm, between his fingers. He swallowed all of it. When he was finished, Francis held his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You look tired,” he said.

“I am,” Alfred mumbled.

Francis didn’t answer, instead just pulled Alfred onto his body. Alfred wanted to get a blanket, something to cover them, but Francis looked so relaxed and he didn’t want to upset Francis. He was terrified of someone seeing them but he told himself that he could blame the older nation if he had to. This was all his idea, after all.

Alfred didn’t sleep, but he drifted enough to lose track of his thoughts. The back of his eyelids was the dark purple of the bruises on Francis’s knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just talk mostly.

Alfred heard a tap on his window, a harsh noise jolting him awake. It was raining outside. Alfred sat up, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He heard it again and his head snapped to face it. He finally processed what he was seeing. Arthur, soaking wet was at his window. He was tense. He waved at Alfred, gesturing for him to come over. Alfred looked around helplessly trying to figure out where his clothes had fallen. He crawled to the side of the bed, finally finding breeches. He did his best to keep close to himself while he pulled them up. Arthur pounded on the window.

“I’m coming!” Alfred said. He went to the dresser and found a simple shirt to put on. He kept glancing up, watching Arthur cross and uncross his arms, tap his fingers. Finally, he went to open the window. Immediately, Arthur started trying to crawl in.

“What are you doing?” Alfred shouted, pushing Arthur back outside.

“They won’t let me in the front door and I need to fucking talk to France,” Arthur panted, shoving Alfred back and falling into the room onto the floor. He was soaking wet from the rain and muddy from having to drag his feet through the grass to get to Alfred’s room.

“If they wouldn’t let you in there’s probably a reason,” Alfred said.

Arthur grabbed onto Alfred’s arm to get himself to his feet. Rain was falling in through the window. Alfred held his ground and Arthur stood. He was panting, his face red.

“Did you run here or something?” Alfred asked.

“Shut up,” Arthur said. He dripped on the floor. He pushed his bangs back out of his eyes and went for the door. As he was reaching for the doorknob, it opened.

Francis waltzed into the room, humming as he closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t know you were so desperate to see me,” Francis teased, blowing a kiss as he walked past to close the window. “If I’d have known I would’ve said to shoot you on sight.”

Arthur grabbed at Alfred, tugging him close. Alfred tried to push back but before he could even think, Arthur was forcing his mouth onto his, holding him by his hair to keep his head still. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. He could barely breath, his mouth occupied by Arthur’s tongue and his nose pressed against Arthur’s face.

“Oh, you are so  _ crude _ ,” Francis said distantly. Finally, Alfred got a solid hit at Arthur’s chest, sending him stumbling back.

“I can get him too,” Arthur insisted. Alfred was trying to catch his breath. The room was spinning. He saw Arthur straight himself out, his hair was starting to frizz while it dried. He looked wild. “I can, didn’t you see.”

Francis rolled his eyes. “This is pathetic. I already slept with him.”

“Is this what this is about?” Alfred asked.

“Shut up,” Arthur growled at him. He turned back to Francis. “If you just leave me alone with him I can do better than you.”

“You don’t even know what I did,” Francis scoffed. He twirled his hair, still loose around his shoulders. “I doubt anything you do in bed will ever compare to me.”

Arthur was startled by that. His mouth hung open for a moment before he made an offended noise and grabbed for Alfred again. Alfred smacked his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” he said.

Alfred was lost seeing Francis dressed again, he was so focused on his memories of how Francis had looked naked that he couldn’t understand that the real man in front of him didn’t fit in Alfred’s mental image of him. Arthur saw he was distracted and took the chance to slam him into the door, pinning his wrists above his head. Alfred met his eye, trying to understand why Arthur was being so aggressive. All he saw was his own reflection and, beneath that, rage.

“That’s enough, now,” Francis said. “He’s scared.”

Arthur didn’t move.

“ _ Really _ ,” Francis went on. “Just let him go.”

“Is this about what happened this afternoon?” Alfred asked, breaking his eye contact with Arthur to look over his shoulder to Francis, who was now tapping his foot as well as crossing his arms.

“Vaguely,” Francis replied.

Alfred felt Arthur tighten his grips on his wrists, forcing him to look back at Arthur. Arthur was snarling at him, Alfred could see his teeth.

“I can’t believe you fucked him,” Arthur said. He dropped Alfred from his grip and turned on his feel to face Francis. “I can’t believe you fucked him!” he repeated, but it was obvious he hadn’t been speaking to Alfred.

“He didn’t fuck me,” Alfred said. He rubbed his wrists, wiggling his fingers to make sure everything was okay. He looked up just in time to see Arthur throw a punch and hit Francis square in the jaw. Francis didn’t seem bothered, just stumbled back and put his hand to his face, frowning.

“Believe it,” Francis mocked. “You don’t get to decide what he does anymore. Or  _ who _ he does.”

Instead of answering, Arthur just screamed and punched Francis again, catching his nose this time. Alfred heard the impact, the sound of bones breaking. Francis was stunned for a moment before reality set in. His nose started to bleed. Arthur stood with balled fists, waiting for Francis to make the next move.

“Don’t fight in my house,” Alfred said. He grabbed Arthur’s shoulder but Arthur shrugged him off. “I mean it, guys! I’ll tell your bosses that you’re being pieces of shit and you’ll get into trouble.”

“This isn’t about  _ you _ ,” Arthur said. “He took something that wasn’t his.”

“My virginity?” Alfred said.

“Yes, Alfred, your fucking virginity,” Arthur said, as if that was something Alfred should have already known.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Francis was cupping his hands under his chin, trying to catch blood before it fell. He smiled. “You’ll learn when you’re older.”

Alfred took a deep breath. He took the sight in, Francis’s bloody face and Arthur’s tense, violent stance. This didn’t look good and he didn’t want to be involved with it.

“If it doesn’t have to do with me then you can do this outside,” Alfred said.

“Fine,” Francis said. “Fine, fine, fine. Let’s take this out to the mud, then. I’m sure that will give you a thrill.”

“Fuck  _ off _ ,” Arthur said, grinding his teeth.

“You can go out the door like a normal person or crawl out the window again like a creep,” Alfred said. Francis was already out the door, Arthur on his heels. He slammed the door behind them. Alfred heard them stomp through the house, still arguing, until he heard the front door close as well.

Alfred sat on his bed, his hands in his lap. The rain was letting up but he wished the sound could overwhelm him. He was still getting used to being a Nation and  _ this _ sort of thing happens. He had a feeling it would be happening a lot. He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. He heard Arthur scream outside. They would tire themselves out eventually, he thought. At least they weren’t bothering him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sitting thru this if you ever want to talk about Hetalia my URL is usuk.tumblr.com have a good day thank you god bless


End file.
